


Dazed

by myjonsadream



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjonsadream/pseuds/myjonsadream
Summary: Jon moves back home and finds out his little sister is not so little anymore.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Jon**

You might say things hadn't been going well for me.

First off, I had skipped out of a class one day to surprise my girlfriend with flowers, hoping she might be up for a little afternoon sex. She was, but unfortunately, with someone else, and I walked in on it. The image of that huge tattooed guy fucking Daenerys from behind still burns in the back of my mind. 

With no way to afford an apartment on my own or any desire to return to dorm life, I moved back into my old room in my parents' home. I managed to keep up with my classes, but the depression that hit meant something had to give. I lost my job, which further limited my options.

As happened all too often, that muddle of the last few months was running through my head as I walked through the airport parking garage after dropping my parents off. They were going on a cruise, leaving me to “babysit” my seventeen-year-old sister, since I was on summer break from college.

And that was the next problem.

When I'd left home, Sansa was only fourteen, a silly little girl with next to nothing in her head, and sometimes a nuisance. The very first day I was home, I found out that a lot had changed in the three years since.

As she walked a few feet in front of me through the garage, I caught my eyes straying to the sight of her butt swaying back and forth in a pair of tight shorts. She wasn't a little girl anymore, that's for sure. I'd had ample opportunity to notice that, since she'd never grown out of running around the house in her underwear.

Not that the clothes she'd started wearing covered much more.

I tore my eyes away, thinking that I really needed to get laid. It had been three months since I'd caught my ex girlfriend giving it to some other guy, and it was beginning to wear on me. I could try to chalk it up to pent-up cum, but the truth was that my little sister had more than 'flowered' while I was gone. Not having had the advantage of watching it happen, the reality hit me hard.

We made it to the car a few seconds later, and I clicked the button on my keychain to unlock the door for her. She was waiting for me when I sat down behind the wheel. The sour expression she'd worn since leaving the house vanished.

"You're not really going to keep me on punishment, are you?" She sweetly asked.

"Don't even try it," I said as I put the keys in the ignition. "I promised mom and dad."

"Oh, come on. You did it."

"No, actually, I didn't. You were drinking and driving, sis."

"I was only buzzed."

"How many people with their cars wrapped around telephone poles have said that? The ones who survived anyway."

Sansa sat back in the seat and sighed. "Okay, I know it was stupid — but gawd. They grounded me for like the whole summer, took my car and everything."

I chuckled as I put the car in reverse. "It's one month. You're getting off easy. They grounded me for three months the first time they caught me drinking, and I'd walked home."

"Can I at least get on Instagram? I feel like the whole world is passing me by."

"How are you going to get away with that? Mom and dad follow you, and they're holding your car hostage."

Sansa’s head thumped into the seat and she groaned. I think the reason mom and dad had bought us cars when we turned sixteen was for the sole purpose of using them as bludgeons to keep us in line. Sansa loved that car, and she wasn't going to risk it.

"Suck it up," I told her. "The month's up when they get home. It's not going to kill you."

"Easy for you to say," She said as she turned on the radio.

I shook my head and concentrated on driving, since we were merging into traffic. A few glances her way revealed that my baby sister's expression had slipped back into a pout. I'd obviously been right about her trying to butter me up in hopes of some slack in her punishment.

Sansa went up to her room to mope for a while when we got home, so I took advantage of the solitude to watch the baseball game in the living room. It was nice to be able to kick back on the couch with a beer and relax for once.

I heard the top stair creak after an hour or so and glanced that way. I had to swallow hard as Sansa bounced down the stairs in a bikini. Bounced doesn't even begin to describe what her perky breasts were doing in that barely-there top. I grabbed my beer and took a long pull as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and focused intently on the television in front of me.

A surprised grunt escaped me when a bottle of suntan lotion plopped into my lap.

"Put some on my back for me," Sansa said as she stepped right in front of me.

Sitting on the couch, I was staring directly at her ass hanging out of her bikini bottom. The way the cloth hugged the perfect curves of her peach ass drew my eyes like a magnet. I didn't get to see it long, because she sat down on my lap a moment later.

Fighting an embarrassing rush of blood between my legs, I grabbed the bottle and squirted lotion on her back. That didn't help in the slightest when my brain changed the globs of white on her back into something far less innocent.

Though I was determined to get it done and over as quickly as possible, the feeling of Sansa’s soft pale skin as I rubbed in the lotion made me want to linger. I clenched my teeth, wondering what the hell was wrong with me, and finished up by wiping my hands on my shorts.

Those shorts were decidedly tighter than they had been before she came downstairs.

"Thanks," Sansa said as she popped up and turned around. She bent over to grab the bottle of lotion, leaving me staring straight down her top for a few agonizing moments.

I groaned and let my head thump into the cushion behind me as soon as she was out of sight. I could feel my cheeks burning and prayed she hadn't noticed that — or that I'd gotten about half hard.

It was going to be a very long couple of weeks.

  
  


* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I started awake the next morning to Sansa straddling my stomach and grinning at me. Still half asleep, the first thing my brain latched onto was her short nightshirt riding up to reveal just a sliver of pink panties resting against my skin.

"Get off," I grumbled, pushing on her legs.

Sansa giggled and slid backwards. My eyes popped wide open when her butt bumped against my morning wood hidden beneath the sheet, but she swung her knee over me and hopped out of the bed a moment later.

"Come on, get up. I made you breakfast," She said while jerking the sheet.

I caught it just in time to avoid her revealing me in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Okay. Okay. I'll be up in a minute, sis. Get out of here."

"Hurry up before the coffee and pancakes get cold."

  
  


* * *

Sansa had already cleaned her plate by the time I got dressed and headed downstairs. She stood up and poured me a cup of coffee, which she brought over before going back for the pancakes.

"Sucking up isn't going to do any good," I warned her as I picked up my coffee.

"I'm not sucking up." She pouted. 

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I couldn't hold back a satisfied groan as I sipped the coffee.

"Good?" Sansa asked.

"Perfect," I admitted.

She brought over my pancakes and sat them down in front of me. She'd drizzled the syrup and placed the melting butter pats rather artfully on top. "Enjoy. I'm going to go get dressed."

 _Thank God._ I thought, because her nightshirt had the most eye-catching wrinkles stretching between her breasts.

Sansa knew how to cook, and I was starving, so it didn't take long to polish off the pancakes. The shorts and tight t-shirt she'd changed into when she came back in to put the dishes in the dishwasher weren't that much of an improvement over her nightshirt.

"So are you going anywhere today?" She asked.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just wondered."

"I'm not going anywhere. What are you up to?"

She looked at me and must have determined that I was serious. Then, she fixed me with puppy-dog eyes. "Can I go to the beach? Just for a little while?"

I shook my head as I stood up. "I already told you that it's not going to do you any good to try to butter me up. I promised mom and dad that I'd keep you here and out of trouble."

"I'm not going to get into any trouble."

"Not here, you aren't."

"Fine," Sansa sighed as she walked out of the kitchen. "You're no fun anymore!”

"Tell you what..." I began, thinking I might have found an out. Her shoes actually squeaked on the floor when she came to a sudden stop. "You prove to me that you understand how dumb it was to drive after you'd been drinking, and maybe I'll ease up."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

I looked back over my shoulder and said, "That's up to you." Half expecting another fit of pique, I was pleasantly surprised to see her brow knit in thought instead. "Think about it," I suggested. "That's really why you're grounded in the first place. You're supposed to be thinking about what you did."

"And you'll let me off punishment?"

"I didn't say that. I said I would ease up."

"Like what?"

"Let you have a friend or two over. Something like that."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

She beamed me a brilliant smile. "You're welcome."

She continued out into the front room, and I hoped she actually would think about it. A close friend of mine had died in a drunk-driving accident when I was sixteen, and it had really shaken me up. That was the reason I'd made the promise to my parents, and why I intended to stick to it.

Once again finding my eyes drifting to Sansa’s way-too-sexy behind as she walked away, I silently cursed myself. As little as I wanted to admit it, my baby sister was smoking hot, and I couldn't help but notice. Even after she passed out of sight, I was still thinking about how good she looked.

A distraction was in order, and I had just the first-person shooter to provide it waiting in my room.

  
  


* * *

The house was quiet at about one in the morning. The day had gone a lot easier for me once Sansa left for her shift at work for the local supermarket. I knew she wasn't terribly happy about driving mom’s minivan there, but at least she hadn't complained about it this time.

I went out for a while, but ended up coming home when there was next to nothing going on. All the money I had was from selling off some of my old video games, and I had more important things to do with it than waste gas desperately seeking something to do.

With about eight beers in me, I was feeling mellow when I shut out the light and lay back in bed. The moon reflecting off the pool was creating wave patterns of light on the ceiling, making me wish I had a joint to go with my beer. My brain simply refused to shut down. It was like white noise of thought with no real coherent direction, and it was keeping me awake.

I jolted out of a half-doze with a momentary, panicky feeling of falling, and snorted in frustration. Stubbornly closing my eyes, I tried again once my heart stopped pounding.

I thought I had imagined it at first, but then I heard it again. I knew it was my sister's voice, but hearing it through the wall our rooms shared was positive confirmation. What I'd heard was a faint whimper, and it repeated again shortly after I realized what it was.

I wondered if she was having a nightmare, and briefly considered going to check up on her. The whimpers kept coming, sometimes joined by other, less discernible sounds. I tried to block them out and go to sleep, but it wasn't working.

The sounds slowly grew more frequent, and I started wide awake when I finally realized what they were.

Sansa was masturbating just on the other side of the wall.

There was no stopping it. I instantly saw an image of her lying on her bed in my mind's eye. Her long legs were parted and her slim fingers flashed over her pussy. She writhed and twitched in time with the moans and whimpers, I could suddenly hear with near-perfect clarity.

My boxers tightened as I swelled to rock-hardness. My cock was virtually screaming at me for attention, and it was impossible to ignore. Giving in to the inevitable, I pushed my underwear down.

I stroked fast — the vision of Sansa so real behind my closed eyes. I imagined her squeezing her perfect breasts and pinching the pink nipples that I'd seen poking at her tops so often since coming home. There was no need to imagine her sounds of pleasure growing louder, because they were very real.

Nearing the point of no-return, I heard the loudest sound yet filter through the wall. The long, sharp cry could only be my sister exploding into orgasm, and I was right behind her.

Over and over again, cum surged up my shaft and erupted to spatter on my chest and stomach. In my thoughts, Sansa was frozen with her back arched high and two fingers buried to the hilt in her little pink pussy.

Though I'd kept all but a choked-off grunt from escaping me as I came, I couldn't hold back a desperate gasp as the last spurt ended, replaced by oozing trickles that dribbled down onto my fingers.

I lay covered in cum with my cock clenched in my fist for quite some time.

I felt disgusted with myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jon, are you mad at me?"

I winced at the sound of Sansa’s voice emerging from the doorway, glad that I was facing away from her. Thoroughly ashamed by what I'd done the night before, I'd avoided her all day long.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" I was surprised that I managed to say it without stuttering or my voice cracking.

"I don't know. You act like you are."

"I'm just not in a good mood," I mumbled, still afraid to face her.

"Can I come in?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes fixed on my laptop, though I had no real idea what I was doing.

Sansa sat down on the bed where I could see her in my peripheral vision. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been thinking — like you told me to," She said in a soft voice.

"That's good."

She sat quietly for a few seconds, and then the words started spilling out of her. "It didn't make much sense to me at first. I mean, I know it was wrong and stupid, but... I just didn't get what you wanted me to say. Then I was walking to the bathroom and saw that picture of you and Pyp in that big collage mom framed." When I heard her sniffle, I turned to look and realized that she'd been crying. "It hit me like a hammer or something. The only time I've ever seen you cry since you were little was at the funeral. It made me think about Jeyne being in the car with me and... and..."

Tears started streaming down Sansa’s face, and I got up to sit down next to her. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her long red hair as she sobbed, until she leaned back with a shuddering sigh.

"I'm s-sorry," She said while looking into my eyes.

"It's okay," I said, and then wiped away a tear meandering down her cheek.

"I didn't think about who else I could have hurt, or how you and mom and dad would have felt, or anything. I'm so stupid."

I shook my head. "You're not stupid. You just made a mistake, and I think you get that now."

She nodded and sniffled.

"Feel better?"

She gave me a weak smile. "Sort of." Then she wiped her eyes and said, "God, I must look ugly."

"You could never look even remotely ugly," I said before I could think better of it.

Her smile widened. "Thanks. I think I'm going to take a nap now."

It was only then that I realized I was still holding her. I unwrapped my arms from around her and nodded toward the door.

"Thank you, Jon." She said, and then leaned in to kiss my cheek before getting up from the bed.

I could feel the touch of her lips long after she left.

* * *

  
The emotional episode actually helped me deal with the physical attraction that had taken hold of me. When Sansa woke up, I asked her if she wanted to call some friends to come over, since she'd fulfilled her part of the bargain.

She suggested racing me in Mario Kart instead.

We ended up playing video games for hours in a struggle to one-up each other. She even ordered a pizza so we wouldn't have to quit to make something to eat. We were both yawning by the time we put down the controllers and shut the console off. It was easily the best day I'd had in months.

Once Sansa got out of the shower, I took my turn, even though I could have gone to mom and dad’s bathroom at anytime. I had just rinsed the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the door open.

"Sansa, what are you doing?" I asked as I dropped my hands between my legs to cover me, even though the shower curtain probably did the trick.

"I've got to pee," She said as she rushed past.

"So go to mom and dad’s bathroom," I protested.

"Can't wait."

I stood there stunned with the water rushing down on me as she did her thing. Though I couldn't really see more than a hazy silhouette through the curtain, my imagination once again took over. Sansa was sitting there with her panties around her ankles, not a foot away from me, stark naked in the shower.

Even her sigh of relief sounded vaguely sexual to me.

Thankfully, we had good pipes, so when she flushed the toilet, I didn't get hit with an ice-cold burst. I couldn't help watching when she pulled up her panties as she stood. I couldn't see much else, but she was wearing dark colored panties, so they stood out against her fair skin and light-colored nightshirt in the cloudy image of the room.

"Okay, now get out of here," I said.

Sansa laughed as she walked past, and I relaxed as I heard the bathroom door open.

She fooled me. I cried out in alarm when she jerked the shower curtain back a few inches and exclaimed, "Boo!"

"Sansa!" I yelled after her as she ran giggling from the room, leaving the door wide open.

  
  


* * *

  
  


I hit the bed, but I couldn't sleep.

I knew exactly what the problem was this time. Even though my ears were warm, I was also about half hard as I lay there staring at the dancing reflections on the ceiling. Half of me wanted to stay awake until the wee hours to see if there would be a repeat of the previous night, while the other half was busy scolding me for thinking about it.

This time, I heard the very first moan.

I sighed as my cock rapidly stiffened to the sweet melody of my sister's voice. Sansa didn't seem to be holding back much, which meant that it was all the clearer, and even more difficult to resist the temptation. I struggled with the lust boiling up in me for a few seconds, but it was a foregone conclusion.

The truth was that I'd known that, because I'd left a shirt within easy reach on the nightstand. Even if she hadn't played with herself that night, I knew I was going to, and I really didn't want to deal with such a messy cleanup afterwards. I slipped my erection into the tail of the shirt and wrapped my hand around it.

Taking it easy, I stroked my cock with the cloth, listening to Sansa’s moans and letting my imagination run free. When I heard her building toward a crescendo, I picked up the pace. The cloth rasped over my cock, building the wicked itch in the tip. When I heard her come, I erupted just as hard as I had the night before.

This time, the fantasy ended with my cum splattering all over her beautiful body. And this time, there was a smile on my face.

* * *

"So, do you want to call some friends, or would you rather get whooped at Mario Kart some more?" I asked after Sansa got home from her early shift at work the next day. I cracked open a beer and took a long drink.

"There's something else I'd rather do."

"What's that? Nothing too crazy." I warned her. 

She put her hands behind her and swayed back in forth in a positively stunning — and obviously false — display of innocence. She then nodded toward my beer and asked, "Can I have one of those?"

I coughed as my second drink tried to go down the wrong pipe. "Are you serious?" I sputtered. "That's what you got in trouble for in the first place."

Sansa shook her head. "No, I got in trouble for  _ driving.  _ You know mom and dad let me drink here at the house."

After struggling with trying to keep me from drinking, they'd decided to try a different approach with Sansa — acceptance that it was going to happen, but only allowing it on their terms.

"I think you blew that."

"Come on. Please? My boss was being such a bitch today. I just want to..." She trailed off and let out a frustrated growl. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you so you can keep me out of trouble."

I crumbled under the pressure of her batting her eyelashes at me. "I... Okay, but only a few, only today, and if you tell mom and dad, I'll kill you."

She let out a whoop of excitement and bounded off to the kitchen. A minute later, she plopped down on the couch next to me and popped open the can. The moan she let out after the first drink sent chills up and down my spine.

"Oh, that's so good. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I laughed and shook my head. "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Cool. I'll pick."

It was a romantic comedy, and something I never would have watched on my own, but I had to admit that it was good. We both had four beers while it was running, and on top of the three I'd drunk before she returned home, I was feeling pretty good as the credits rolled.

Sansa sighed. "Wasn't that so sweet?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a snort. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Pretty sad that fake people have a better love life than me, though."

I could certainly relate to that. "You'll find someone eventually," I said.

"I doubt it."

"Oh, come on. You're beautiful and fun to hang out with. Guys must be hanging all over you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She smiled at me. 

I swear I could feel an invisible hand slapping hard into my forehead when I realized what I'd just said. Damn beer. "Yeah, you're pretty," I answered as casually as I could.

My eyes shot wide open when she cupped her breasts. "My boobs aren't too small?"

"Sansa!" I gasped.

"I'm serious. I'm afraid to ask anyone else. You're a guy. Are they big enough?"

"I really don't think I should be talking about your..." I caught myself just before I blurted out tits. "About that."

"I knew it. They are," She said as she slumped back on the couch.

"Sansa..."

"If they weren't, you'd say so."

I may as well have stepped into a bear trap. "They're not too small."

She stared me down, looking for any signs in my face that I was lying. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. Now, can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," She said with a sly grin and mischief in her voice. She then turned, pulled one knee up on the couch, thrust her ass out toward me, and wiggled it. "How about my butt then? Is it too big?"

"Damn it," I said as I mustered up enough willpower to turn away from the incredibly sexy display.

Sansa giggled and sat back down. "I was only teasing. I like my butt."

"Good for you." I stood up and said, "I need another beer after that."

Sansa shook her head and blew out a whistling breath. "I don't know if I do or not."

"I don't think you do," I answered as I walked away.

It took me a couple of minutes to talk down the chubby that conversation had given me. Sansa obviously had no idea how sexy she really was. She made every girl I'd ever gone out with pale in comparison. I cracked open my beer and returned to the front room to see her stand up.

"Let's go get in the pool. You're as white as a ghost from staying inside all the time. You need some sun."

I knew that was a bad idea. "Don't really feel like it."

"Come on. Either you come swim with me, or I'm going to talk about my boobs some more. I've been thinking about getting my nipples pierced."

Holy fuck. "Alright already. Stop." I waved a hand in front of my face.

Sansa ran up the stairs amidst a peal of silvery laughter.

My own walk up to my room was far more sedate — after I chugged the whole beer. I changed into my swim trunks and found Sansa waiting impatiently outside my door when I opened it. She flashed me a smile so brilliant that it even managed to distract me from her skimpy bikini, and then she bounded down the stairs.

I was so caught up in worrying about being around her half naked that I was oblivious to her on the diving board when I stepped out of the sliding door. As soon as I closed it and turned around, I had just enough time to see her hit the water in a can-opener before the splash washed over me.

I stood there dripping and scowling as she laughed at me. Then I growled and jogged toward the diving board to return the favor. Sansa squealed as she swam away — but not quickly enough. I hit the water in a cannonball right next to her.

We exchanged splashes, and then she climbed out onto the edge just long enough to launch toward me in her own cannonball. She was close enough that I could feel the suction of her going down, and the splash hit me with the force of a slap. I caught her square in the face with a double-handed splash as soon as she surfaced.

The war went on for several minutes after that, with battles won and lost for both of us. It was ridiculous and childish, but it was fun. It also wasn't dangerous. I wasn't thinking about her in that bikini when I was busy planning a splash or dodging one of hers.

We both ended up coughing and sputtering at the same time from perfectly aimed, simultaneous splashes.

"Okay, I give up," She declared.

I agreed, "Yeah. Draw."

"Hey, could you watch me dive and tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

I'd been on the swim team in high school, so she knew I had some experience with that. "I can try. I'm not exactly a coach."

"Yeah, but you're good. Wait right here."

A little of the trepidation I'd felt before coming out to the pool returned as she climbed up and walked toward the diving board. She looked incredible, and the flowing gait of her walk was mesmerizing. She climbed the diving board with rivulets of water still streaming down her body.

"Ready?"

I nodded, not really trusting my voice.

It took every ounce of concentration I had to pay attention to the form of her dive rather than the form of her body when she bounced on the end of the diving board. I didn't see a thing wrong, and she cut into the water like a knife.

My brow furrowed as she swam under the water toward me. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she thought she was doing wrong.

She burst up from the water right in front of me, flipping her red hair to get it out of her face, and that's when it hit me.

Sansa’s top was floating in the water a few feet behind her.

Her nipples were smooth little buttons, standing out erect from exposure to the cool water. They and her areolae had just the faintest blush of pink, barely discernible from the rest of the firm, perky globes. Her breasts were perfect teardrops — a little more than a handful — and easily the most beautiful I'd ever seen in my life.

I have no idea how long I stared at them in aroused wonder, but it was long enough. By the time I snapped my gaze to her face in preparation to say something, she was wearing a surprised, but joyful smile. I never managed a word, because before I knew it, she'd wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine.

I froze at first, in complete disbelief at what was happening. Her stiff nipples were poking into my chest, and she was kissing me with a passion that left me reeling. Caught in her spell, my lips softened and my hands slipped to her back.

Sansa moaned as our lips parted, but she continued to hold me close. I was torn somewhere between panic and a desire to pull her even closer.

"You do think I'm beautiful," She whispered as she smiled at me.

I blinked as reality washed over me. "Sansa, we can't do this."

"Why not?" She leaned in closer and nuzzled her nose against mine.

"I'm your brother. You're my sister," I protested, but it didn't sound anywhere near as convincing as it had in my head.

"And I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then love me."


	3. Chapter 3

There was no resisting her kiss. 

My tongue slipped out to find hers waiting, and they danced over each other in a sweet caress. One of my hands roamed down Sansa’s back, and the other moved up to cup her cheek. Far before I was ready for it to end, she unwrapped her arms from around me and took a step back.

I could just see the shadow of her mound beneath the water when she pushed her bikini bottom down and wriggled out of it. Without another word, she waded through the shallow water a few steps, and then paused to look back over her shoulder at me.

The water lapped at Sansa’s heart-shaped bottom as she smiled at me and fixed me with a sensual gaze. She continued on toward the ladder, and I found myself following.

She may as well have been towing me along on puppet strings for all the control I had. Both dripping on the hardwood floors, we walked through the house and into her bedroom. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scent of her perfume that lingered in her cluttered abode. When she lay down across the bed, I drank in the sight of her completely nude body for a moment, and then leaned over her to seek out her lips.

I groaned into the kiss when Sansa’s hand reached between my legs, and she gasped a moment later. Her lips were slightly parted and her blue eyes far wider as she explored the bulge in my swim trunks with her fingers.

"I want to see you," She said as she curled her slim fingers around my erection and squeezed.

Sansa sat down as I stood and dropped my trunks to my ankles. She reached out to run her fingertips over my naked cock as soon as it popped free. I grunted from the sensation, and then our eyes met when she squeezed the throbbing organ.

"I knew you were my _big_ brother, but wow."

I had just enough time to feel what little blood wasn't fueling my erection rush into my cheeks before she leaned in and lapped the swollen tip.

I rested one hand on the back of her head and stroked her wet red hair, sucking in a broken gasp as her tongue washed over me. She slipped off the bed with only the briefest interruption of her labors to kneel in front of me. I looked down, breathing heavily, and she parted her perfect lips. 

I throbbed hard against her tongue as Sansa took me into her hot mouth. When my eyes opened again, I saw that the hand not wrapped around the root of my cock was between her legs.

"God, Sansa.” I groaned as her lips slid up and down about half my length.

She responded with a moan that added a whole new dimension to the pleasure. I didn't have the presence of mind to consider how she'd attained the skill she was demonstrating, because she was doing it too well for that. I never felt the slightest scrape of her teeth as her head bobbed up and down.

Her tongue undulated along the thick ridge as she took me in, and then tickled my glans when she pulled back to the tip. Her hand stroked my shaft with just the right grip and speed. A hot itch spread through my cock and I grunted in unbelievable pleasure.

Feeling my seed surging up, I gasped out, "Gonna come.”

Sansa pulled back to the tip, sucking hard and flicking her tongue over the rim. She moaned, "Mmm hmm. Mmm Hmm," while looking up at me and stroking her hand fast over my saliva-slick shaft.

I erupted with a falsetto cry while looking down into her beautiful blue eyes.

Sansa continued to slowly stroke me as I spurted hard into her mouth. I grunted with every breath, the sound deepening each time another surge of cum shot up. Sansa sucked and swallowed, not missing a drop, and released me with a wet pop just as I grew too sensitive to handle any more.

Her hands guiding me, I turned on wobbling knees and collapsed onto the bed on my back. Sansa crawled into the bed, licking her lips and stroking my leg as I twitched from the aftereffects. She lay down next to me and let out a chuckling moan.

"I've been dreaming about that for so long," She said in a languid voice.

"Really?" I managed to say as I tried to catch my breath.

"Uh huh. When you came back home and I saw the way you looked at me..." She shivered. "It's been all I could think about."

"The way I looked at you?"

"I saw. You tried to hide it, but I saw."

My brain in a post-orgasmic fog, I didn't think about what I was saying. "I couldn't help it. You are so beautiful. So sexy."

"So are you. I've been playing with myself constantly." She sat up a little and asked, "Did you hear me?"

I chuckled, realizing she had been putting on a show for me. "Yeah."

"And did you…?"

I gasped when she traced her fingertips over my softening cock, and then answered, "Yeah."

She let out a long moan. "I knew you were. It made me come so hard. God, Jon, I'm so wet."

With that, she sat up and moved to the head of the bed. Despite the lethargy from my orgasm, I sat up and watched her part her legs wide.

Her pussy was pale pink, with just the slightest crinkles to her folds. She traced a long finger over her nether lips and shuddered as I watched, leaving the digit glistening with her juices.

That was more than enough to wake me up and spur me into action.

"Oh yes. Please," She pleaded as I rolled over and scooted between her legs.

I filled my lungs with the scent of Sansa’s arousal. It was intoxicating, and caused my sensitive cock to twitch. I teased her for a moment by running my fingers through the soft mound, prompting her to slip a hand to the back of my head and tug.

Sansa let out a squeal when my tongue tickled her folds.

After that first taste of her sweet pussy, I dived in with the gusto of a starving man. She hadn't been exaggerating about how wet she was. I lapped for her bittersweet nectar, feeling her writhe beneath me.

"Oh, just like that. Oh yes, Jon.” She whimpered.

I paused just long enough to say, "You taste so good."

"Yes. Lick my pussy. Make me come. I need it so bad."

I sucked one of her pink petals between my lips — a growl rumbling in my throat as I teased it with my tongue. When I let it slip free, I homed in on her clit.

Sansa cried out and her fingers tightened in my hair. Much like my fantasies about her as we masturbated on opposite sides of the wall, she was squeezing her breasts while I lapped her.

Eager to make her come, I slipped two fingers between the parting of her lips and into her hot canal. Her walls squeezed tight as I curled them upward to the spongy spot behind her mound.

The moment I touched her g-spot, Sansa let out a sharp, surprised-sounding cry and thrust her pussy up against my lips. Tickling the sensitive spot with my fingertips, I doubled down with my tongue.

"Yes. Right there, Jon. Don't stop."

The words tumbled breathlessly from her lips as I alternated between fast flicks of my tongue on her engorged clit and rolling it beneath the hood with strong licks. Her sounds of pleasure grew louder, and her squirming beneath me more pronounced.

"Yes. Oh, yes! Faster. Oh my God. I'm... Oh, I'm gonna... I... I..."

I heard just a fraction of a second's worth of her shriek as she came, and then her thighs clamped down on my ears. I latched onto her clit, sucking hard, and kept my fingers moving inside her. I was grinning as I rode out the storm of her bucking hips.

I didn't let up one iota when her legs released me and she pushed on my head with a trembling hand. Less than a minute later, her fingers fisted into my hair, pulling at the roots, and a second orgasm gripped her before the first had even faded.

When her breathing grew labored and the lurches of her climaxing body were reduced to twitches, I gave her hood a final kiss and sat up. Her face and chest were flushed red, and she was gasping for breath. I caressed her quivering legs while licking her juices from my lips.

Sansa’s eyes eventually fluttered open, and she chuckled as a grin spread across her face. "Oh my God, you’re so good. I don't think I've ever come that hard."

I lay down next to her and indulged a desire that had hit me from the moment I saw her bare breasts for the first time. They were just as firm beneath my fingers as they looked. Sansa moaned from my touch and wriggled, encouraging me. A squeaky whimper escaped her when I sucked her right nipple between my lips. Back and forth I went, never leaving either of the buds unattended for long. To my surprise, I felt my cock beginning to swell. It usually took a little longer for that to happen. 

Sansa noticed it not long after her hand crept between my legs. As soon as her fingers brushed my cock, it surged to life. Soon enough, I was hard as a steel bar in her hand.

"I want you. I need you inside me." She said, looking right into my eyes. 

That made me throb hard.

The look on her beautiful face spoke of excitement with just a touch of worry as I moved between her legs. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she watched me settle into position and push down on my cock. I rubbed the tip up and down the parting of her lips, and she whimpered from the sensation. Once I was slippery with her juices, I pushed inside.

A long, weepy-sounding cry escaped her as I stretched my sister's tight little pussy. Her back arched up from the mattress and she pinched her hard nipples as I slowly slid inside her. I groaned when my balls settled against her, and my eyes pinched closed. I throbbed in her hot, wet embrace — her walls rhythmically contracting around me.

"Oh my God, Jon. So big," She whimpered.

"You feel so good, San."

"Oh yeah. So good!” 

There was no way I could have held back if I wanted to. I withdrew until the ridge below the head slipped from Sansa’s canal, and buried my cock again, a little faster this time. She yelped when I hit bottom and moaned when I rocked my hips back. Her right hand glided down her body from her breast to her clit and traced circles over it.

"Fuck me!" She begged.

I growled and tightened my grip on her satiny-smooth thighs. My next thrust drove into her and made a clap as our bodies collided. Sansa’s tits jiggled from the shockwave traveling up her slim body, and she yelped.

After that, I lost control. The sight of her tight teenage body being rocked by my thrusts drove me to pound her with everything I had. Sansa’s head lashed on the pillow, causing strands of her still damp hair to stick to her face. I growled like an animal, driving her ass into the mattress with the power of my thrusts. The bedsprings squeaked. The headboard thumped against the wall. All the while, my sister was screaming in ecstasy.

I must have been desensitized from blowing my load in her mouth not long before — not that it detracted in the slightest from how incredible she felt. Long after I would have normally had to stop or surrender to the inevitable, I was still going strong.

Sansa’s face was once again flushed bright red, almost matching her hair, and the fingers not flashing between her legs were curled into claws in the bedclothes. I felt her muscles tightening and saw her eyes shoot wide open.

Two thrusts later, she came with a loud wail.

I didn't think it was possible, but her pussy clamped down even tighter around me as she thrashed in orgasm. My cock slipped out of her at the back of a stroke, slinging drops of her wetness that spattered on both of us. I leaned over Sansa, pushing her long legs back toward her chest, and homed straight in on her without even looking. She loosed an ear-piercing scream as my cock dove back into her depths.

As I slammed repeatedly into my little sister's climaxing pussy, I finally felt heat swelling in the head of my cock. Sansa just kept coming, trapped in an endless cycle of sweet agony as electric tingles built in my tight balls. I let out a roar that lasted for around a dozen hard, fast strokes, and then buried my cock balls-deep inside her.

I managed to suck in just enough air to growl as I filled her pussy full of cum.

"Y-yes. Oh yes," She squealed when she felt me erupt inside her, and then drew in a ragged gasp as another wave of orgasm gripped her.

My hips moved in spastic jerks as I came. I'm sure the sounds I was making would have been embarrassing if I had enough presence of mind to notice them. My cock continued to pulse long after I ran out of cum to give her, which kept her pleasure spiking as well.

What little coherent thought I had left escaped me, and I barely remember collapsing next to Sansa on the bed.

* * *

I must have dozed off, because I started when Sansa kissed me and giggled. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was my sister hovering over me — still naked — with her damp hair sticking out every which direction.

As I sat up at her urging, I saw that the bed was a mess. The covers were knotted up and hanging off the edge. They and the fitted sheet were both damp with water from the pool and puddles of our mingled cum.

Sansa latched onto my arm and snuggled up against me. She moaned and said, "I thought you were going to make me pass out from coming so hard."

I chuckled and let my head thump back into the headboard. "That was fucking incredible."

She dragged out the words with a coquettish lilt as she agreed, "Uhhh huhhh."

We sat quietly on her disheveled bed for a few minutes, and shared a few kisses. I was beginning to think about the implications of what we'd done, no matter how hard I tried not to.

"You need to find a new job," Sansa said out of the blue before leaning in to suckle my earlobe.

I gave a confused shake of my head. "Huh?"

"I said, you need to find a new job. I'm not paying all the bills when I come to college this fall — _roomie._ "

She kissed me hard, and the thought of coming home to her every day after class chased my darker musings away.

"And you were right." She said. 

"About what?"

She suddenly hopped up to straddle my lap and laughed. As her hot body swayed back and forth in front of me, she answered, "I think I'm going to survive being grounded just fine."

And I couldn't have agreed with her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading and sorry for the bad smut, I'm still learning. lol


End file.
